Isse-Istar Ingole-Tur
=Biography= Parents and Early Life Isse-Istar's parents were Aran Ingole-Tur and Altariel Laurien. Their pasts are mixed with the fog of history, but some things are known. They were two Mirdain mages, who lived in the Serene Spire. They devoted their lives to exploration of magic and advancement of understanding of the arcane. They were both killed when Spire was attacked by forces of Pall of Synochus. Isse-Istar was just born then. After his parents' deaths the roles of guardians were taken up by the Spire mages and their golems and constructs. Early life The young Mirdain grew in power and was always a highly promising mage. He always believed (and believes) that knowledge is more precious then a life, sso he worked on the most dangerous experiments without a shade of doubt. He never shunned even the most looked-down-upon forms of magic. In such a manner he grew up to be a one of the leading mages in the Serene Spire and was called Archmage by many, even though he never officially held the post. The real Archmage was one of the mages who raised him and Isse-Istar never desired the position due to respect towards the mentor. Isse-Istar finished his education and was as capable and powerful as any other mage in the Spire. Isse-Istar never felt particularly attached to his people, Mirdain, since at the face of ultimate knowledge all the mortals were equal (even the most long-lasting ones). The young Mirdain mage desired to see more and left his people for the vast lands of Agon and the rest of the world. Mercenary However, Agon was not as ideal as Isse-Istar thought. Books and meditation provided him only with the outlook onto the great deeds or achievements, but there was daily life and survival that faced him now. He needed money. When passing through Sanguine once he saw a billboard with an announcement offering considerable amount of gold for a number of spy missions in Chopping Necks. He was dazzled by the sum offered (which in fact was not large, but at the time seemed like a lot). He took the job and succeeded. That way Isse-Istar had felt the flavor of having money to spare for the first time (Serene Spire did not let apprentices handle finance, all was provided). He desired more and took up mercenary work. He made decent living. Once Isse-Istar was sent on a mission to assassinate a Human noble, who resided in a fortification in Mercia. During the mission Isse-Istar had to compete with two more mercenaries to kill the target. When they were close to accomplishing the mission they were surrounded by guards and had to take a stand, only after which had the target been killed. They managed to take a small proof of the kill each and spared the contract. The stand they had to take was something that united them. The two mercenaries were a Mahirim Motanum Mithrim and a Human Raiden Marus. After uniting with them, Isse-Istar performed a number of contracts, while having the Mahirim and the Human as partners. They often have seen contracts for larger groups and impressive sums of money were offered. At times they were thinking about finding more people. This idea grew with time and slowly became more of an ambition then a fleeting thought. They traversed multiple taverns of Agon and searched in many of the shadiest places; he found more mercenaries, who were willing to join their cause. Thus the Sanguis Argentum clan started and eventually it grew. Isse-Istar was the focal point of influence within the clan and was the clan leader. This was the start of his political career as well as large-scle mercenary operations. But no matter how profitable mercenary work was, Isse-Istar never forgot that he is a mage. Isse-Istar still is the leader of the clan and has adopted title of Archmage within the clan. Even during the busiest days he finds time to meditate, read texts and practice spells, devotes a lot of his time to alchemy and herbalism and enjoys collecting ancient artifacts. Thus he managed to combine two of the things he loves most: magic and money. =Personality= Isse-Istar is very calculating. He plans out his actions and always has the most trusted of his mercenaries think through plans with him. His wisdom at times serves his clan well as he is foreseeing and often capable of making right decisions. If he sees profit in something he can show incredible devotion but otherwise is quite distant. He is not cunning, since malevolence is not his trait. He is rather neutral, since he considers benevolence inefficient and malevolence unprofitable. He appreciates art and literature. He enjoys scrolls of history, research or just works of different authors; at times he sits down and writes himself although for the most part it's research journals. His skill in herbalism is outstanding and he enjoys looking after his garden where multiple different plants grow. He harvests them and makes potions. Alchemy excites him: it produces beautiful objects of considerable power - he always feels like he is harnessing powers of the universe. Archmage Isse-Istar is proficient in many magics and crafts: Lesser Magic, Greater Magic, Wild Magic, Spell Chanting, Necromancy, Arcane Magic, Fire, Air, Ritualism, Witchcraft, Alchemy, Enchanting, Jewelcrafting, Herbalism, Tinkering. =Appearance= Isse-Istar is a tall elf. He has pale skin, years spent in the arched wooden halls of the Serene Spire took their toll. Long white hair ends below his shoulders and is almost like a mane in the back. He has very dark eyes, especially for an elf. Even though malevolence is not his trait, withcraft and necromancy did give him an imposing look, dark eyes, that used to be blue) and an aura of undefinable oppression, a feeling of irreversible fate, waitting to come true. His face is elongated and gaunt. Altogether his look is rather fearsome, but that is deception. Calculating and organized, he doesn't do anything that is not gainful and killing out of evil spite is rarely gainful. He is often to be seen in Sanguis Argentum's clan city: an elder Mirdain, leaning on a wooden staff with a crystal on top (the crystals may be of varying colors). He has several sets of robes, that he wears. One set is ceremonial: a white flowing robe and cape, that contrast his dark eyes and compliment his white hair, giving him a presence of complexity and a an aura of being truly Mirdain, a child of gods. Another set is used for rituals: it is jet black, fear-inspiring set. During the rituals he would often used Ritualism, Necromancy, Witchcraft and Fire spells, the light of which would reflect on the surface of his black robe, presenting him as a display of how twisted the magic, the color of life, can be. The last set is the set of an Archmage - robes of immense power. They serve as a wear whenever he uses magic to achieve his goals, so as to maximize the result. Category:Character Backgrounds